Once in Our Lifetime
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: In our lives, we accomplish one thing. One deed that defines what we are. It may change ourselves, another, a country, or even the world. One boy did just that, he changed the world. Though most see him as a monsters for it. This is his story, through his eyes. A story written by a demon.
1. The beginning Shinjuku

**Once in our lifetime**

**Passages read are not in italics, otherwise, the entire story would be.**

**Chapter one: the beginning. Shinjuku**

She stared out the window, gazing absent minded upon the gardens outside the room. She had a lot on her mind, there was always things to think about. The well being of Britannia, the condition of national relations, the individual nobles and politicians who had yet to see things her way; and her brother. He always found a way to creep into her thoughts.

So Nunnally found herself yet again consumed by her memories. Thinking, mourning even. This long and she still could not get over it. Although, she didn't think she ever would get over his death; his sacrifice. The way people still regarded him made it all the worse. It was so unfair, why did they have to see him as a monster? Her own Brother? The one who had carded for her so fervently, so whole-heartedly?

With a deep sigh, she turned back to her desk, Lelouch's desk. The expensive polished wood was covered with several stacks of papers and documents. All the work she had been putting off the last few hours. There were things that needed to be done. Organizing the nation's annual expenses and budget, formatting the new legal system, rebuilding the liberated colonies, and situating the UFN policies. Just more to add to her list of worries.

_This was the kind of thing Lelouch would love to do. This was supposed to be life, why am I living this hell without you?_

Nunnally began to sort through the folders, searching for ones that required immediate attention. Particularly the UFN legal requirements Miss Kaguya had sent her last week. She frowned. It wasn't here. She needed to look through and sign the UFN instigation documents now that Britannia was an equal nation to the other members.

Unfortunately, several more minutes of searching revealed unfruitful. She thought a moment, if it weren't here, where would it be? Perhaps it got put into the closet with the census lists taken after the war? That was possible.

Nunnally decided to check the closet located to the far wall of the expansive office. She made her way to it in the automated wheelchair she was confined to. When she reached it, she opened the door, revealing even more stacks of papers and boxes than that of her desk's quantity. She began searching through the closet's more recent additions, hoping to find the files she needed. She took a stack of papers and set them on her lap. She thumbed through them. Unfortunately they were just knightmare production counts and costs for the last year, no misplaced file.

Nunnally set the stack back down and picked up a rather dated box. She lifted the lid and looked inside. But instead of finding folders and documents, it was filled with books. She frowned, these weren't supposed to be here. The books looked new, within the last year or so. She grabbed a few, inspecting the odd contents. They were pretty small, hardly a few hundred pages. They had no titles, only dates, all within the last three years. Nunnally opened one, the books were handwritten, journals perhaps?

She rifled through them to find the oldest, it was of course, at the bottom. It dated April, 2017. She opened it, and began to read it.

'April 11, 2017.

Today is the day that my life has changed forever. Things can never go about the same as they did before. I always had this dream, it seemed so impossible. A fabrication of my delusional mind as a child. But now, with this power, granted to me by god himself, I can actually go about my dreams. She called it a curse, but what about power curses one to live a life of solitude? If it is to be true, so be it. I have no regret.'

Reading the first passage, Nunnaly figured out who these books belonged to. She couldn't help but read on.

'I will destroy Britannia, at all costs. The man who sits upon us all will die by my hand. My own father shall be my opponent, in the most grand games of all time. Today I have witnessed death. I have killed my Brother with my own hand. I killed Clovis. Is this a confession? Is it murder? Or perhaps I could justify myself behind the excuse of war. When killing becomes a heroic deed, rather then a horrendous act. Yes. I have killed an enemy commander, and declared the first move in my war against Britannia. And I have the power to do so.

'I always wanted to destroy this cursed nation, and the people who hold themselves above the ones they step on. These parasites wear regal clothes and feign dignity. They are pigs. And I will kill them all, I will send them to differ in hell. And perhaps, when this is over, I will join them. The path I am choosing today will inevitably lead me to ruin. What I will accomplish I do not know, but what I do know is, when I commanded the terrorists, they listened, they obeyed, and they won. I am capable of defeating the greatest empire in the world. With nothing but a few Japanese terrorist. Perhaps I will use them in the future, I have yet to formulate my next action. But writing of these things helps me to think of what I will do. I must tread carefully, the seed of rebellion is easily trampled underfoot, but it can grow. I will be the one to start the revolution, but as I learned today, the most valuable element in any war, any battle; is the human one. The ones who fight individually become the force as a whole. They are what matter most. I will just lead them. I will become the symbol for hope. The symbol for freedom. So that all those who look upon me will rise up against tyranny. Against everything that is evil in this rotten world.

And In this war for freedom, I may die. But I am prepared for what is to come. After all, the only ones who should kill, are those prepared to die.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**This story will be regularly updated every other Monday. If it is not, you may reserve the right to type mean things at me. I do write other stories, I'm sorry.**


	2. Suzaku

**Once in our Lifetime**

**Chapter 2: Suzaku**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Things never do turn out the way you plan them, do they?

At first, I was incapable of thinking. Insane that my friend, in whom I had recently been reunited with, only to watch him die; was in fact actually alive. And on top of that, he was being blamed for something I myself had done.

It was imperative that I save him, even if I jeopardized my own plan long before I had a chance to start it. I couldn't watch Suzaku killed for my choice, especially after he had saved me.

So I used the terrorists I had at my disposal once more, and in doing so, gained their trust without showing them my identity, and set out to save him.

It was today that it really began, that the enemy to the empire was revealed. The man called Zero. What I did was create someone Britannia will call an enemy. And soon, that enemy will become a true threat.

However, like I said, things don't always work out ideally.

I was rejected.

There was the perfect opportunity. Suzaku and I could work together. But it seems that the one I once thought to be my only real friend, does not share the same feelings as I do. Perhaps seven years is too long a time to be separated from someone and still think you know them. But I will not allow this to dampen my goal. With or without Suzaku I will destroy Britannia. As Zero, I will change the world.

Suzaku set down the book. This was unbelievable. When Nunnally handed these to him and insisted he read them, he was a bit skeptical at first, she hasn't told him what they were or anything. But that look on her face, the unplaceable look of sadness forced him. And look what it was.

Lelouch had written down everything. The way he felt, the reasons he did what he did, and even shed light on some mysteries about his actions. Reading this almost pained Suzaku. When he rejected Lelouch it must have been devastating. To Suzaku, it was just turning down some random terrorist. But to Lelouch, he was being rejected by his best friend, who turned his back on everything Lelouch believed in. Suzaku wasn't sure he would have had the strength to carry on after something like that. Lelouch may have made mistakes, but he really was the most amazing person Suzaku had the privilege to meet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
